As It Goes
by stephanini1400
Summary: For Zutara Month 2014, I started way late lawl. AU where there isn't a war - but that may change later, I still haven't decided. Katara and Zuko are growing up throughout this, and each chapter goes with one of the prompts.
1. Hidden

"- 7… 8… 9… 10! Ready or not, here I come!" The child yelled excitedly as she ran around the ornate red palace searching for her hidden companions, "I found you Sokka!" she sang with delight at the sight of her older brother's wolf tail.

"Aw man! That's not fair Katara, you counted too fast for us to hide, right 'Zula?" Sokka turned his head in the direction of the tiny fire princess giving away her position and she groaned.

"Sokka! You aren't s'pposed to let Tara know where I am! It's Hide-n-seek!" Azula jumped up from behind a rock and stomped up to him yelling. She got on her tiptoes to be closer to his face and gave him her best death glare. Sokka grinned and backed away guiltily.

Katara looked around her ignoring the scene before. She craned her neck trying to see over rocks and find Zuzu. He was still hidden, and if she didn't find him soon, he would become impossible to find, she knew that herself from experience. She walked away looking behind red columns and trees and rocks. She looked inside rooms, and once she was giving up, she resorted to asking servants if they had seen him. She gave up after fifteen minutes of searching and just played tag with Azula and Sokka for the rest of the day.

* * *

Zuko remained hidden all day, lurking in the shadows around the three playing children wondering why she hadn't cared enough to finish looking for him.


	2. Sleep

_BOOM!_

The palace shook with the noise of thunder. Katara knew it was common for thunderstorms to occur during the summer in the Fire Nation, but she could never get used to it. She couldn't get to sleep that night so she got up. She was in the princess' wing, so she had a room next to Azula, it wouldn't be good for her to go in there though, Azula could be mean. So she went to the prince's wing to find Sokka.

She stumbled around the corridors of the palace for a few minutes before she got to the prince's wing. She realized she didn't know where Sokka's room was and she panicked. She stood outside of someone's door hyperventilating and crying.

She hadn't realized how loud she was being until the door behind her opened and a figure stepped through. "Katara? What's wrong?" Katara looked up and saw Zuko instead of her brother. She frowned and wiped her eyes, she hadn't realized anyone was in this room.

"I was looking for Sokka…" she trailed off. "The thunder scared me and I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to go to Azula."

Zuko laughed, "Yeah, neither would I. Sokka is in that room." He pointed to the one across from his, "If you want, I can get him for you." Katara nodded and waited for him to get Sokka.

The two boys emerged and Sokka looked at her sleepily, he smiled and enveloped her in a hug, "Don't worry, I'm here. Come on, you look tired." He tugged her into his room and they snuggled up together in his bed. Katara didn't have any trouble falling asleep after that, though she spent the few minutes of consciousness thinking about how to thank Zuko.

* * *

Zuko stood outside of his room smiling after the two siblings, glad that he could help Katara in any way.

* * *

A/N: Last chapter I forgot to add that Katara and Azula were 5, Sokka was 6 and Zuko was 7. It was also for the first prompt for Zutara Month, Hidden.  
This chapter they are all a year older, every few chapters I will make a note of their age, because I will forget too. _  
This one was for the prompt "Sleep", and I don't think I need to explain it…  
In case it isn't clear, this story will sort of act as a timeline. Each chapter they will be a little older and a little more mature, sometimes they will be the same age, sometimes it may skip a few years. In my head I imagine them seeing each other every summer, all summer. Plus anytime they have to see each other for diplomatic relations. I may add something in for that at some point.

Thank you for reading. It scares me a little bit to have people read my things because I'm not used to showing people the stuff I make, but I'm glad I chose to make this, because it's a lot of fun. Just thought I'd share that...


	3. Confession

Everyone in the palace (and out of it) was on edge, and for good reason, it was going to be the prince's birthday in just a week. Preparations were happening all over. The cook's were bustling around trying to figure out what to make, the seamstress' were fitting everyone for new clothing, noblemen and women were shopping for the most expensive most fabulous gifts to get for the prince to win the favor of the royal family, the Fire Lady was busy approving things, the princess was running around trying to play tricks on anyone, and poor Katara was just trying to get the water to move to her command.

They had found out she was a bender after her birthday, and she had been trying her hardest to practice, but Hama wasn't here now to help her along and all she wanted to do was master moving the water in a wave to show Zuko on his birthday. No one in the palace knew her ability yet, save her mother, father and brother. She looked up and around her; she was alone just like she thought. No one was there to see her bend, and that's how she wanted to keep it. The only problem was that she had gotten the water all over her dress while she was trying to make a small wave. It had taken all her concentration and all her will just to get the water to come up a little bit, how was she going to get all this water out of her dress without anyone noticing it was there?

She sat down and began to cry, there was no way no one would notice a giant patch of water on the front of her light blue dress. "Katara?" Katara started, afraid someone would figure out what she had been doing, "Dear, what's wrong, why are you crying?" She sighed. It was just her mother. Kya came and sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl's body. "Katara, why are you wet?" Kya looked at the pond, and then at her daughter, "Were you trying to bend?" She whispered.

"I was trying to make a wave, to practice. To show Zuko and the other's on his birthday. But I got distracted and the water splashed all over me. Now I don't know how to get it off. I tried bending it off, but it was too hard." Kya smiled at the girl next to her.

"It's okay, you won't always get it. Come with me, we'll get you in a new dress," She paused, "and if anyone asks, you fell in the pond. We wouldn't want to ruin your surprise." Katara nodded and smiled. Why hadn't she thought of that?

When they got to Katara's room, her dressed had already dried a bit from the summer heat. She changed out of her dress and into a new one and went through the rest of the day playing with Azula and Sokka.

* * *

The day came; it was Zuko's birthday. Everyone in the palace was busy finalizing things and perfecting decorations. Sokka, Azula, Zuko and Katara were all forced out of the palace and into the garden where they used to play.

Katara was so excited. She had gotten a lot better at the wave and she couldn't wait to show everyone. She didn't know when she would. But now seemed like a pretty good time. Yes, now would be good. They were alone, no one else would see. If she messed up, she wouldn't be so embarrassed. She decided she would show them.

"Guys, look at this." She stepped up to the pond and looked back at them. Sokka was smiling, and Azula and Zuko stepped forward curiously. She smiled, turned to the water, got into her stance and concentrated. She moved her arms out straight in front of her and called for the water. It lifted up at her command, Azula laughed. Katara pulled her hands back towards her commanding the water. She pushed and pulled the water for a few seconds before the water began to splash at her feet. She opened her eyes to see an increasing wave and she laughed with delight. She kept pulling the water in waves; she had never gotten it so easily as this. She turned to look at the others but Zuko wasn't smiling, he looked guilty.

"Katara, I heard you talking with your mom last week. I knew you were going to do this. So I watched you practice all week, constantly amazed at what you can do. I'm sorry I ruined this for you." He couldn't look in her eyes. Azula was stunned and Sokka was upset. Katara walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that you guys liked it."

* * *

Zuko stood stunned as the blue-eyed girl hugged him and forgave him. He thought she would be seething, but he was glad it turned out this way.

* * *

A/N: Obviously for Day 3 - Confession. I thought this one was sweet. Everyone is a year older here, so Katara and Azula - 7, Sokka - 8 and Zuko - 9. In my head I always saw Katara discovering her bending late, then struggling with it before she became older. Also, I imagine Azula sneezing fire when she was three and Zuko punching fire when he was five. I think that would be a cute oneshot… maybe at some point.


	4. Garden

Katara had had her first kiss in the garden where she had spent most of her summers. It had been an awkward, accidental smash of Zuko's lips on hers as he tripped onto her startled form. Katara liked to remember that day fondly, but before and after that moment it hadn't been all that great.

She had turned fourteen that year, and it had been the first time she had bled. She had been in pain all day and Azula tried to help her because she already had her cycle. She just wanted to lie in bed, but they had the Summer Solstice celebration to prepare for. She didn't want to get fitted for a dress, but she stood in front of the mirror for hours and the seamstress' hmm'd and pricked at her.

She finally escaped from them and went to the garden. It had always been a significant place for her. The time she tripped and broke her nose when she was five, when they played hide-n-seek and Azula accidentally singed off the ends of her hair when they were seven, the time when Sokka threw up on Zuko after spinning around too many times when he had been ten and of course, the year she had showed them she could bend.

She looked around at the garden that seemed to get smaller as she grew older and sat down by the pond. It had been seven years since she had discovered her bending ability and she was already almost a master. She reached out her hand and began idly playing with the water. She absently rested her hand on her stomach after a particular cramp. She looked down as it gradually stopped hurting and saw that her hand was covered in water and glowing. She fell backward in surprise and yelped. Azula stepped out and looked at her curiously.

"You can heal, only the most talented waterbenders can do that. I bet not even your master Hama can heal." She smirked. She walked towards Katara and whispered, "I bet my stupid brother would love to see that." Katara blushed at the mention of the prince. Azula ignored it and took her to their mother's to tell them Katara's newfound ability.

Later, just before the celebration was to begin, Katara went to the garden again. She found Zuko standing facing the pond. "Zuko," she started, he turned to her surprised.

"Uh, hey Katara." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away. "Why are you here? The celebration is about to begin." He continued.

"I could be asking you the same thing _Prince_ Zuko." She annunciated the word prince to make a point. "I came here to relax, today hasn't exactly been a great day. Though consequently, I did learn that I can heal."

"Oh wow, I hear only the most talented waterbenders can do that." He stammered. "Um, I think we should go back now. Or else the Fire Prince and Water Princess will be late. That wouldn't end well." He started to walk towards her, but he tripped and fell on her. His lips landed on hers and they fell onto the grass. She gasped and he scrambled as fast as he could to get off. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, let's just get back and forget that ever happened." He hurried away without looking back at her.

"Thanks for helping me up." She mumbled as she got up. She touched her lips once she was up and smiled. She had never been kissed before, and she supposed that didn't really count, but it was still nice.

She walked to the celebration and spent the rest of the night thinking about it. She tripped on her dress twice that night and a suitor had stepped on her toe while they were dancing.

* * *

Zuko ran away from the scene blushing furiously. He hadn't meant to kiss her, it wasn't even really a kiss, but her lips had been so soft and he couldn't get the feel of them out of his mind. He never forgot that moment.

* * *

A/N: In case you hadn't noticed, I jumped ahead by seven years for this one. Katara and Azula are 14, and Zuko is 16. This was for Day 4 "Garden". I will be jumping back for the next one, I think. I don't know. But at some point I will jump back. I will probably jump around a lot, so don't be surprised if it doesn't go in an exact timeline. Sorry, I said I would do that, but I tend to forget and do whatever the heck I want anyway.


	5. Sadness

Katara was sad. No, not sad, that was too small a word to describe how she was feeling. Devastated was a better word.

She had recently found out that her mother had fallen intensely ill. She was lying on her bed pale as someone from the Fire Nation. She constantly coughed up sticky goop that came in a range of colors, from white to yellow to green to red. She shivered constantly but had a fever. A few times she had vomited and Gran-Gran was trying everything she knew to help her daughter.

Katara knew that nothing in her life had ever compared to the sadness she had felt then, and nothing could ever compare.

Katara had sat outside her mother's room all day everyday until she had become well enough to have visitors. She had sat next to her mother and cried "Momma, I don't ever want that to happen again. I was so scared and sad. I don't want that to happen to anyone." Kya hugged her child and said sweet nothings.

Kya grew better, but not well enough for them to visit the Fire Nation that year. Katara was sad that she would not see her friends this year, but there was always next year to make memories that would last forever. Sokka complained, he didn't have anyone to sword fight with in the South Pole, why couldn't he just go this year. He was a big kid now with more responsibilities and freedoms. He could handle himself. But no, he could not go. He needed to be there to support his mother in case something happened.

Thankfully nothing happened. Kya remained healthy the rest of the summer, but they did not journey to the Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko become sad and withdrawn that summer when they received word that Kya had fallen ill. She was better, they were told, but the Chief and his family would not be visiting this year just to be safe. Azula teased him that he was being overly dramatic, but he lived for the summers, when he could briefly escape his father's disapproval and be with people who understood and accepted him (love was a strong word that he had a hard time using for anyone else but his mother).

* * *

A/N: This was a very short chapter. Wow. I told you I would jump back. I'm thinking that she was around 9. Yeah, maybe, I don't know. This makes me upset. Poor Zuzu. For Day 5 "Sadness".  
If anyone was wondering why I'm posting practically one after the other after the other, it's because I haven't had school today and yesterday because nor-easter. Plus I have February break next week. I might actually be able to catch up and do Zutara Month, maybe. (not)  
Okay, I'm done.


	6. Quiet

After the Summer Solstice celebration, everything between Katara and Zuko was quiet and awkward. They avoided each other and rarely talked. Azula noticed this promptly after the occurrence. She decided to find out what happened. She talked with Katara and did any _girly_ things Katra wanted, but no ground was gained. She eventually gave up on trying to get it out of Katara and went to pestering Zuko. She tried to trick him into talking. She tried eavesdropping on his conversations with Iroh and Lu Ten, she did all sorts of things with no result. She almost gave up completely. But Azula does not give up, ever.

She finally got sick and tired of being discreet. She went right up to Katara in the middle of the garden, Sokka and Zuko were on the opposite side of them, if Azula spoke softly, they wouldn't hear her. But she wanted them to hear. She spoke loudly enough to not seem like she was trying to get them to hear, but so they _would_ hear. "Katara, what is it with you and Zuko?" Zuko's head perked up at the sound of his name and she smirked, "You two have been avoiding each other since the Solstice… Did you two kiss?!" Azula stuttered at the realization. Sokka looked up then, Azula never stutters and, of course his baby sister, kissing… Zuko? Katara gasped and turned bright pink. Zuko tugged at his collar and his ears turned pink. "Of course," Azula smirked, she knew the answer by the reactions, "I understand. Where did it happen, here?" Azula continued pestering them with questions and Katara did try to keep up. Zuko sat mortified trying to get her to shut up.

"Well, it was more of an accident, he tripped and fell on me." Katara finally got out. Azula stopped mid-question. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and a knowing smile on her lips.

"Figures," she says, "that Zuzu's first kiss would be like that." She turned and walked out of the garden triumphantly. She had the blackmail she would need.

* * *

Behind her everything was caught in a stunned silence. The only thing that could be heard was Sokka's sputtering. He finally yelled "Why my sister" and ran out after Azula. Trying to get away from the situation of course, not other reasons.

Katara turned to Zuko and stared at him. Neither one spoke, but they were both thinking the same thing. _Well that happened._ She sat down next to him without a word they stayed there without speaking before someone came to fetch them for lunch.

* * *

A/N: That was a slightly different chapter. We got to see in Azula's head after Katara and Zuko "kissed". Plus a little bit of Sokka's thought as well. I did try to get into Katara and Zuko's heads too, because that is how every other chapter is. This was for Day 6 "Quiet". It did have quiet elements, and things in this chapter do lead to others. And obviously this happened after "Garden" so Katara/Azula - 14, Sokka - 15 and Zuko - 16.  
I hope I didn't slaughter Azula's character too much, I tried to make her kind of canon, but this is a non-war AU so…  
And because this is a non-war AU, Lu Ten is alive. I don't know if he'll show up again or not. Probably.


	7. Melt

A/N: The outfit I (try) to describe is the one they steal to blend in when they are in the Fire Nation.

* * *

It was particularly hot that day in the Fire Nation and Katara was seriously wishing she could be in the South Pole. Her father had gone back the week before to deal with trading relations. Katara stood in her room in the lightest clothing she possessed which happened to be very un-royal like clothes. It was a one shoulder top that ended below her chest and a red skirt with brown shorts underneath. The top was form-fitting and the bottoms were loose. She sighed as she lay on her bed with the door to the garden open. It was so hot she could melt. In fact, she felt she was melting.

"A waterbender isn't meant for all this heat, are you?" A voice spoke from the garden. Katara turned her head to the voice and saw Azula. Katara shook her head in response. Azula laughed, "Why don't you just take a dip in the pond?" She pointed to the pond next to her. "Contrary to popular belief, firebenders do get hot enough to want to swim."

Katara looked at the pond then at her friend. "Fine. Why don't we just go to Ember Island? We've done it before when the weather gets like this. A pond isn't much to cool off by." Katara walked and talked. She grabbed a bathing suit and changed then ran over to the water. She got into the water and sighed. Being in her element instantly cooled her down.

"Why didn't Miss Waterbender think of this before? Your room is right next to the pond. And we're not going to Ember Island this week because we already had planned to go _next_ week, and of course dad doesn't want to have to change all the meetings he has to next week."

"So he's making the rest of us suffer because he doesn't want to take a beach break a week before scheduled?"

"Pretty much." They sat in silence awhile before the boys came. "Apparently the water boy had the same idea." Azula smirked up at them and Sokka blushed.

"I'm here too. As usual." Zuko commented and sat in between Katara and Sokka. Katara and Azula laughed and kept on talking.

"I'd love to be at a beach right now." Sokka said.

"Don't even get us started." Katara said as she began bending the water. She turned it into different shapes. Then she froze it and melted it, then froze it again. She looked up at Sokka and smirked, she melted the water and flung it at him soaking his upper body.

"Jokes on you!" He yelled, "That cooled me off more!" Katara looked at Azula and Azula rose the temperature of the water as both of them stepped out. "Gah!" Sokka jumped out of the water and ran at the girls. They moved out of the way and he ran right past them. Katara gathered water from the pond. She bent it towards her brother and froze it around his feet as he came running back around towards them. "Hey! This isn't fair! You two can bend, I can't!"

Katara considered this, "True," she said, "but it's just so fun." She melted the water from his ankles, let it pool around him, then froze it again. Sokka slipped along the ice and fell. The heat instantly starting melting the thin sheet of ice and Zuko laughed.

"It's so hot the ice is just melting, Sokka." Zuko stood and helped him up. Katara bent water at the two of them knocking them over. She froze it over the wrists and ankles and turned to Azula.

"Let's go to the spa or something, the pond isn't enough." Azula nodded in consent and they left. Zuko melted his ice bonds and then Sokka's. The boys got back in the water to relax without female disturbances.

* * *

Zuko looked after the girls as they left, more than a little offended that they wanted to leave as soon as he and Sokka showed up.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Week One finished! This was Day 7 "Melt". This was one of my least favorites. Sadness was one of my favorites in a sick kind of way, and Confession is my other favorite. I'm gonna say Katara and Azula are 16 here. So calculate Sokka and Zuko's ages off of that information.  
I feel like Zuko was OOC a little bit. I tried to capture the more mischievous side of Katara here. She isn't always so motherly and stiff.  
But whatever, I think that's it.


	8. Storm

Everything had been going just fine for Katara, she was at her home in the South Pole, they were packing to leave for the Fire Nation. Everything had been going just fine, until she got a messenger hawk from Azula saying that Zuko and their father had had a "conflict of interest". Katara knew that meant the two of them had been shipped of to Ember Island by their mother so she could get Ozai to calm down before her family's arrival. Azula stated that they would be on Ember Island for at least two weeks. Katara knew it took about a week for a messenger hawk to get to them, and about a week for them to get to the Fire Nation. The fire children should be back by the time they arrived, but Katara still had her doubts.

* * *

They were on the ship and the sea was calm. They should have had a quick trip. The winds were in their favor and there were no fighting waves. Until they got to Earth Kingdom territory. A huge storm had brewed and it was causing massive waves to jerk the boat every which way and the wind threatened to break their masts. They had to make and emergency stop before they were lost at sea, or under sea. They waited off the storm in a small town. The villagers were willing to give them shelter and food, and help to repair their ship once the storm had stopped. Katara also offered to help in any mundane chores and Sokka went to flirt with girls.

* * *

"Sokka! Katara! The storm has stopped and the ship is repaired! Let's go, we don't want to be later than we already are, they don't even know what happened!" Hakoda shouted to the open air in hopes that his children would hear. Katara heard and said goodbye to her new friends and went to look for Sokka who no doubt didn't hear and was still inside showing off to the girls his age.

She ran into him in the market area, "Sokka, the ship is fixed, we can leave now." The two of them walked together through the town saying goodbye to everyone. "Maybe we can visit again sometime!" Katara, always the optimist, called out.

Once they made it to the ship, the boarded and were off. They had suffered enough delays, and they couldn't even send a messenger hawk to the royal family because of the storm. They went as fast as they could and used the assistance of bending to go faster.

They finally arrived in the Fire Nation and they were not greeted as they usually were. They, instead, had to walk up to the royal palace. When they got to the palace everyone was stunned to see them. Servants whispered through the halls making up crazy rumors, while a few ran to alert the Fire Lord and Lady of the Chief's arrival. As soon as they heard of the news they came running to greet the other family. "We didn't think you would come. You didn't send any messenger hawks, which was odd, so we didn't know when you would arrive if you ever did. We're so sorry for not being there to greet you!" Ursa got out as quickly as she could.

"Don't worry, Ursa. Where are Zuko and Azula?" Hakoda asked. He looked around to see if they were coming slower than their parents.

"We sent them to Ember Island for a vacation a couple weeks ago, we expected them back a few days ago, but obviously what you expect isn't what you get." Ursa explained. At that moment a messenger hawk landed on Sokka's shoulder, he turned and grabbed the letter, opened it and read it.

"It's from Azula, she says that they were delayed because of a storm and that they decided to just stay on Ember Island for the next few weeks. She also said that they want Katara and I to go and stay with them for awhile." Sokka looked up at the others and asked, "Can we go? I mean, if we don't Katara and I will be stuck here without anything to do and no one to do it with. Plus you guys won't have to be bothered by a bunch of teenagers." Ursa and Kya exchanged skeptical looks while Hakoda and Ozai nodded.

"Fine, gather anything you want to bring with you. You'll be leaving as soon as you're packed." Kya gently shoved her children towards their rooms. Ursa went to get a boat for them and everyone else walked off.

* * *

"Isn't this awesome?" Katara asked excitedly, "For once we are going to be able to be at Ember Island without our parents pestering us."

"It will be a lot of fun, plus we could go into town and do what we want." Sokka puffed out his chest in pride.

They were very close to the island, and when they landed Zuko and Azula were there waiting for them. "What took you guys so long to get to the Fire Nation? Mom said you had just arrived when you received our message." Zuko asked.

"We got caught in a storm near an Earth Kingdom village so we stayed there for a few days. Then we traveled as fast as we could to get here, to the Fire Nation. Did you guys really get stuck here from a storm, or was it all a hoax so we could be here without our parents?"

"Ding ding ding." Azula put her finger on her nose, "Correct." They went to their home to unpack everything.

* * *

A/N: I was going to have this chapter be completely different. Something like Zuko gets Katara mad and she storms off, so I could use "storm" in a different sense. But then I thought that they get caught in an actual storm so I went with it. I don't really like this chapter though, but I'm too lazy to scrap it and completely change it. So this is Day 8 "Storm".  
The whole point of my original idea was so that it could lead to the next prompt "Fight" so now I don't know what I want to do with that. Blergh


End file.
